There has been an increased demand in displaying content including images and video streams in higher quality formats. Often video streams are formatted as interlaced scans which allow the content to be broadcast on conventional CRT televisions with reduced bandwidth and flicker. However, interlaced content typically needs to be de-interlaced to be properly viewed on newer digital display devices. Unfortunately, the process of de-interlacing can introduce errors and artifacts to the de-interlaced content, because approximations are generated to replace missing data.
In addition, increasing the resolution of the content is useful to maximize the capabilities of improved display devices when viewing the improved or upscaled content. Unfortunately, similar to the de-interlaced content, the upscaled content can introduced errors and artifacts due to approximations that are utilized to replace missing data within the upscaled content. Further, to upscale the content often times the content needs to already be de-interlaced.